Stay With Me
by bronwynlanesmith
Summary: Thorin seems at a loss for words at the beautiful Bronwyn's expense. Ah, what's this I see? The King Under The Mountain in love on a lovely-lit starry night such as tonight? Thorin OakenshieldxOC oneshot OOC Thorin Oakenshield


p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thorin's eyes darted from you to Bofur, then back at you. Your gaze remained fixed on his, and tipsy, you smiled politely. Thorin didn't smile back, his face blank from any emotion. You wanted to ask what his problem was. Why he invited you and your family here, and if he wanted to apologize, he would've done it by now./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Miss Bluestone." He said nodding as he was ready to step away.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Wait-" you heard yourself say. "Why are we here?"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"His eyes narrowed a bit and he leaned forward, he clearly didn't hear you. "Will you repeat yourself?" He said stepping back towards you.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You began to blush, "My Lord why have you invited us today?" You said slightly slurring your words.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"Thorin raised his eyebrows slightly. He looked back at your mom and then at the rest of the group. Everyone was looking at him waiting for an answer. He leaned closer to you, his face next to your ear, "Bofur explained the situation to you. Did he not?" He said in a low voice that sent shivers down your spine. You felt his warm breath on your neck and felt a nice, tingling sensation span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"down therespan. He moved his head back a little and looked in your eyes waiting for an answer./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Y-yes." You whispered.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" He leaned closer to you again, "Good...you are drinking too much." He said still in that low voice that was almost a whisper. With that, he walked away. Elína quickly walked over to you. "Well? What did he say?" She asked anxiously.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You furrowed your eyebrows and looked at her, "Nothing of importance. Bofur was telling the truth." You said annoyed at Thorin.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;" It was dinner time and the Durin family and the closest of their friends walked to their table, everyone bowed and walked over to take their seatsspan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;".spanLuckily, you were still with Rhegrin and he persisted the three of you sit with him and his wifespan style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"./span He might have been loud, and over the top, but he made the three of you feel like you belonged. You happily agreed and took your seat closer to the royal table than you actually wanted to. Sitting about eight seats from the royal table, you were in Thorin's view. span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Oh great./span span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"Let's hope he's too busy to notice us./span You turn to look at him and he's holding a silver goblet while talking and smiling with Balin. The enormous amount of food is already spread throughout the table, and maids are still walking around offering more. You grin at the sight and get ready to eat anything you wished. Suddenly, you felt someone staring and you knew exactly who it was. You turn your head to see him, taking a sip from his goblet, he looks at you and slowly puts it down. You quickly look away and soon you're eating and engaging yourself in chatter, trying to forget about that grump Thorin. Rhegrin brags about his son who is only a few years older than you and how much he'd like for you to meet him, and his wife agrees. Maybe you should have followed your sister's lead and told them that you were already seeing someone as well. You just brush it off and promise them you will. Your mom is extremely pleased with this./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"The rest of the night goes by and you began to feel sick to your stomach. Perhaps drinking too much was a bad idea. You recline on your chair and place your hand on your stomach. Your mom gives you an I-told-you-so look and continues chatting away. Some dwarves start getting up from their seats and make their way to the table that was once empty; it's now filled with all kinds of desserts and more kegs of alcohol. As delicious as everything looked, all you could focus on was your dizziness. You see this as the perfect time to walk away to the balcony to try to get some fresh air. You excuse yourself, and unsteadily walk to the desserts table, all the while Thorin is staring at you from his seat. Once you're almost there, you slowly make your way to the balcony. The cool breeze hits you, giving you chills but the view is amazing from the mountain, you never thought you'd be this high up. You look up to see the huge half moon and bright stars that fill the sky, you smile in awe. The cool air did you good, you don't feel as queasy as before and you cross your arms trying to warm up. You heard heavy, slow footsteps behind you and you're hoping it's not who you think it is and yet at the same time…you do.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Miss? What are you doing out here?" span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"that unmistakable voicespan, yes it was Thorin./p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You turned to see him standing not far away from you, you quickly unfold your arms let them fall to your sides. Thorin's gaze went from your eyes straight to your cleavage for a second and he quickly turned his head and looked away. With no huge tankard near your chest, your cleavage was right out there. He cleared his throat before looking at you in the eyes again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You giggled a little at him, "Oh, um..My Lord, I was just getting fresh air because-"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Of your excessive drinking." He cut you off looking amused.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You chuckled and shook your head, you were annoyed with him. Who was he to determine what was too much for you? You stood in awkward silence not knowing what else to say, and Thorin looking at you wasn't helping. The cool air wasn't so nice anymore and you began to shiver a little.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Now would be a good time to step inside." He said stepping towards the entrance waiting for you to go with him.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Pardon me My Lord, but I'd like to stay here for a moment, the view here is beautiful." You said crossing your arms again.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He raised his eyebrows slightly and walked towards you again. He slowly took his coat off and placed it over your shoulders. You stood frozen in place not knowing what to do. "Thank you." You said stunned looking in his eyes. He looked right back into yours unintentionally licking his bottom lip. He let go of your shoulders and walked to the railing. You touched the soft fur on his coat, it was warm from him wearing it all night. You smiled as you walked towards him. Both of his hands were on the cold stone railing, he was silently looking at the starry sky. Under the influence of alcohol, you initiated conversation with the prince, something you'd never do while sober. You wanted to prove that you weren't scared of him...or at least make him believe that you weren't.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""You're probably tired of this sight huh? Coming out here whenever you wish." You said smiling and looking at him. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He looked down and smiled coyly, "I will never tire of this sight." He said in a low voice. "I have important obligations. I seldom have time for such things." He said as he turned to look at you.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""But surely you can save time to-"p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""I have many desires." he said sternly cutting you off, "But none of them are as important as work." p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You scoffed, "There are span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"manyspan things more important than that."/p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""Name one." he challenged you, sounding defensive.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""There's no need to get upset My Lord. That is just my opinion."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He seemed to relax his composure and looked to the sky again. "You and Bofur have become close friends." He said quietly and looked at you waiting for an answer.p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"You raised an eyebrow at him trying to figure out if he was being serious. "I suppose so...not only me, but my family as well. We're very fond of him…he's kind and-" You said smiling but you stopped when you saw that Thorin wasn't amused. "You're so... serious." You whispered. p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"He seemed to understand, and he knew you were right, so he let it go. He turned towards the entrance, "It's best you get back inside. As grand as the view may be, it's not worth risking illness."p  
>p style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-size: 13px; font-family: 'Lucida Grande', 'Lucida Sans Unicode', 'GNU Unifont', Verdana, Helvetica, sans-serif; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 1.286em auto; padding: 0px; line-height: 1.5; color: #2a2a2a; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;"As polite as he sounded, you knew he wasn't going to wait on you, he was span style="border: 0px; outline: 0px; font-style: oblique; font-family: inherit; vertical-align: baseline; list-style: none; margin: 0px; padding: 0px;"orderingspan you. You walked towards him, and turned your back to him and you slowly took his coat off and handed it to him. You turned back to him; he was looking at you, his eyes now filled with need. You gave him a flirtatious smile as you walked past him and he watched you as you walked back in to the dinner hall. You knew you exactly what you had done./p 


End file.
